honkaiimpact3rdfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiana Kaslana
"Well, victory is only natural. What? Was that not satisfactory?" ''-Kiana; when mission is successful'' Kiana Kaslana is one of the main protagonists along with Raiden Mei, Bronya Zaychik, Theresa Apocalypse and Murata Himeko. She is the 69th successor of the Kaslana family and daughter to Siegfried Kaslana and Cecilia Shania. Her mother died when she was young and her father later abandoned her. She attended various schools before ending up in the same school as Mei and Bronya. She- along with her two friends- later joins Schicksal, enrolls in St. Freya's Academy and becomes a Valkyrja to find out what happened to her parents. Kiana also has rather open feelings for Mei, something that- among other things- sparks her rivalry with Bronya. Personality Kiana is simple-minded, driven by emotions to act. This leads to her acting like a child, but this is not entirely false as she does act like one at some times. She is extremely lazy to the point of slothful, but she doesn't mind exerting much effort in her duties, as what she shows during field practice. She is also rather shameless when it comes to love, in contrast to the calm and levelheaded Mei. She isn't even ashamed to show her liking to Mei in public. In conjunction with her laziness, Kiana absolutely loves to eat, with her appetite bordering on pure gluttony. Referred to as a starving demon, she eats up to six bowls of rice per day, and her hunger takes up a significant portion of her school's funding, according to Theresa, the principal. Even as a Herrscher, she still seems to be obsessed with food, as referenced by some of her dorm quotes. Despite all of her negative qualities, Kiana is always determined to protect her friends and family, willing to do anything that is necessary to save them, even when her life is threatened by her enemies. Stigmata Story Background On a snowy, winter day in 1998, in an ancient castle deep in the dense forest of the Northern Europe, Kiana was born to the purest cousin of the Schariac family, Cecilia and the Kaslana patriarch, Siegfried. It would later be known that their arranged marriage and their bearing of Kiana would be a plan to create the most powerful warrior to combat the forces of Houkai by Otto Apocalypse. Kiana began to exhibit Houkai resistance in a control experiment by Schicksal in 2000 but did not show the Houkai controlling ability of Shania family. Cecilia was killed in action in the same year, with the Herrscher, Sirin, following a long battle along with the A-Rank Valkyrja squad, the Snow Wolf. They got bombarded by a rain of missiles by Schicksal from the orders of Otto. In 2007, Kiana helped her father in protecting a village and was injured as a result. She then asked Siegfried about who will protect her when she was protecting other people. Siegfried responded that he will protect her and encourage her, also making a vow. The next year, Siegfried, wanting to abandon his duty at Schicksal, took Kiana to escape the organization and went to investigate the Tokyo Subway Attack. However, Theresa had heard a rumour about Otto, and it stated that Siegfried did not take Kiana, but it was indeed a clone, the experimental body, K-423 which contained a core fragment of Celine. In present time, the real Kiana is hidden by Otto, and the clone- K-423- was the Kiana in the Honkai Impact game. Theresa knows this fact, but chooses to ignore it as devotion to Cecilia who accepted her even though she was a clone of an individual in the past. Kiana studied at Cagayan Secondary School in the Philippines in 2011, which is also the year Siegfried disappeared, leaving a note to her and telling her that he was going to explore the origin of the Second Impact. This event caused her to resent her father slightly, but still respected his decision nonetheless. Two years later, she studied at Qianyu High at Changkong City in China. Another two years passed, the Third Impact was initiated in te same city, although she transferred and was studying in a different school, Senba High. She happened to be in an area near the impact during that time, and the perpetrator would later be known as the girl, Raiden Mei. After the event, Kiana was found clutching the girl in her arms; both were later took in by Schicksal to ensure their safety. From there, Kiana started her own adventure of fighting against the forces of Houkai, setting the story for the game, Honkai Impact 3rd. Main Storyline To be added. Equipment and Skills Kiana is proficient in wielding guns, which she incorporated into her unique fighting style, Gun Fu. Despite being a B-Rank valkyrja, she is particularly powerful when it comes to raw strength. Whenever she doesn't shoot, she kicks. In her White Comet and Divine Prayer outfits, she can activate a powerful burst mode with the command Neko Charm. In this form, she can summon mechanical arms from dimensional holes. The arms has an animal motif which is evident from the cat and star that decorates it. This is due to the fact that valkyries are required to have a design motif before their suits get produced. Kiana also has the prototype Godkiller suit, White Moonbeam, which is only qualified for S-Rank valkyries but thanks to her White Comet suit, she can wear any armor and that includes suits that only A and S-Ranks can wear in battle. The suit has a mobile weapon system, which is the Anti-Army Auto-Tracing Gamma Ray Attack System or commonly known as L.W.B.V. which stands for Lightweight Ballistic System. The system is the remote annihilation ammunition of the military force and it uses potent gamma rays that is artificially created in the suit. The high-speed gamma ray flow in the armor continues to spread to the joints at the backside, and forms a pair of fairy-like wings. These gamma rays can prove a devastating blow on up to fifty locked targets. The suit also has a propulsion system, which allows the user to fly and also measure the ground unit from a high altitude. In conjunction with Kiana's favorite weapon- the particle cannon, Gungnir- Kiana can rain destruction from above with extreme accuracy. The armor can also provide extra firepower and infuse Ruler power with its systems, which is basically an upgrade. When she got possessed by Sirin, she now uses subspear lances and summons void portals to her own bidding. As God Kiana, she can impale enemies with her lances and use portals to her advantage, for offense or defense, or both simultaneously. As a host of a Herrscher, she also attracts Honkai beasts and zombies, and summon them through her portals. Battlesuits Base Forms whitecomet.png|White Comet|link=White Comet valkyrieranger.png|Valkyrie Ranger|link=Valkyrie Ranger divinepray.png|Divine Prayer|link=Divine Prayer moonlight.png|Knight Moonbeam|link=Knight Moonbeam Awakening Forms voidherrscher.png|Herrscher of the Void|link=Herrscher of the Void Trivia * Compared to the smart and calm Mei, Kiana only reads manga, which is why she always fail her examinations which her laziness also contributed. * Her favorite food is instant ramen. She likes to mooncake out of it and its soup. * Her birthday is on December 7. Her measurements on B/W/H are 84cm/59cm/86cm. Her weight is 49kg. * Kiana is also great in video games but when matched with Bronya, she always loses. Category:Characters